All In The Family
by Squint-la
Summary: This is kinda weird. Jasper gets a phone call one day from Tasha, a half-vampire who is related to his now dead human sister. Imprinting and mild randomness. plot may be obscure at first, but stay with me. Rated for safety, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, this is new (obviously) and it might be weird. Basically it's this girl Tasha who's related to Jasper. I was gonna make her his daughter but since she's ½ vamp that would be hard to explain. Anyway, here y'all go!!**

All In The Family

Chapter 1-Phone Call

Jasper's POV

"Jasper, where's my phone?"

I was sitting on the couch, watching the love of my life race around, her usual scatterbrained self. The moment Carlisle decided to get us cell phones, I knew it wouldn't be long before this happened. Alice did have some advantage because of her "gift", but she still lost her phone on a semi-daily basis. I took mine out and dialed her number. We both heard her ringtone, Ugly Girl by 100monkeys, and she took off to find it. I chuckled; typical Alice. Always on the move.

When she returned with her phone, a purple MOTO, mine started ringing. Thinking she had sent me a text from upstairs (which she often did), I opened it. It wasn't a text message. It was a call from Texas.

Confused, I pressed the "Answer" button. "Hello?" I said confusedly.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

I almost jumped. Jasper Whitlock was my human name, so I couldn't imagine who could be using it. "Speaking?" I managed to ask. Alice ran over and pressed her ear against the phone. I held it out.

"Tasha Kataira Johnson-Anderson, sir. Does the name Addy Whitlock help?"

I gasped. So did Alice. She didn't know the full story, though; just that Addy shared my name. Alice had no idea that she had been…

"My sister," I whispered. "How do you know her?"

Tasha began her story. "Addy was my great-great-grandmother. I was born in 1963 but my mother died in childbirth and I never knew my father. My aunt Jenn raised me for my whole life, but she died recently. After that, I met a man about my age named Nahuel. He gave-"

I cut her off "Nahuel? How did he know he was your brother?"

She continued. "_Half_-brother. And he asked how old I was. I explained how I was actually forty-six, but I'd always looked to be 21. Then he grabbed my hand and told me I was his half-sister. I don't really know how he knew, but he was pretty sure. Then he called some girl and got your number for me. He said to call you because he knew you were my great-great-uncle. I think he knew Jenn, because he said you were Addy's little brother. He also said that he had no way of explaining how you were still alive after 250 years, or how I was 21 after 46. He said that I would have to ask you myself."

I was speechless. There were a million questions I wanted to ask, but I found that I couldn't speak. I finally found my voice and was able to ask, "Where exactly are you now?"

"I'm in Dallas. 102 East Queen Street. Why?"

I sighed. "Tomorrow morning, check your mail. There will be a one-way ticket to Seattle from Fort Worth. Be at the airport by 11 so you don't miss it. I'll be there in Seattle to pick you up. We need to talk.

She paused before replying. "Okay. Goodbye, Jasper, and thank you."

"You're welcome, Tasha. Goodbye." I hung up the phone. Alice and I exchanged worried looks. What had we gotten ourselves into?

END CHAPTER

**AN: So there it is! Thanks all for reading! I'll post an update ASAP, but please review! I wanna know what you think! Please review!**

**Later,**

**Squint-la!**


	2. Chapter 2

All In the Family  
Chapter 2- Plane Trip  
Tasha's POV

**AN: Okay, to switch things up here, I'm gonna write half of the story from Tasha's POV. Just so you'll get to know her a bit better. And sorry for updating slower than fudgeface (sorry hon, you're slow) but that ends now (as in when I post this, not when I write it. Stupid Lent…).**

Chapter time!

Oh, airline food. The age-old joke of stand-up comics. In reality, it's disgusting. Deep fried and greasy and…eucchh. The burning in my throat (which thanks to Nahuel I now recognized as thirst) refused to go away, no matter how much peanut chicken I ate.

I had so many questions. What _did _satisfy the thirst? Exactly what species am I from? Could I ask anyone other than Jasper Whitlock to get a decent answer? And _why_ did I always see colored outlines on people? See, up until recently, I hadn't known that the last bit was just me. I had asked Nahuel if my "gift" was a thing unique to our species, like the thirst, age halting, and warm skin, but he didn't know what I meant. Apparently it's just me. But he did say that Jasper Whitlock could help me. So that was where I was headed.

When the plane landed, I hurried into the airport. I hadn't brought any baggage—only a carry-on—so I could skip that step. I shuffled quickly over to the waiting area. Scanning the crowds, I spotted a man with a sign that said, "Tasha Whitlock." I grinned and strode over to him. A short, dark-haired woman stood next to him, and they wore identical expressions of worry.

I waved to him as I crossed the room. He smiled, and called my name once I was close enough to hear him.

"Hey!" I said brightly. "It's Jasper Whitlock, right?"

"Actually, I'm a Hale now. This is my…girlfriend, Alice Cullen." The dark-haired woman smiled and shook my hand. I smiled back.

"So, what's the deal here? Do you have a house somewhere?"

"Yeah, actually. That's where we're headed. Come on, and hurry."

Jasper and Alice led me out to the parking lot, where a large Jeep waited right outside the airport. I hopped in the backseat and Alice into the passenger side. Jasper started the car and turned on the radio.

"So, Tasha, what's the deal with you? You sounded a little hyper on the phone."

I laughed. "I think I always sound like that. I was just excited about getting to meet you. I've always kinda known that I was different, but I could never quite put my finger on it…"

"Well, I can tell you what you are, but I think I better wait until we get home. It might…shock you, a little."

I paused for a moment. "Okay…" I didn't really know what else to say, so I stopped talking for the rest of the ride.

AFTER A SEMILONG CAR RIDE (STILL TPOV)

Jasper and Alice led me up to a gigantic house. I have to admit, I was nervous. What was Jasper planning on telling me? And what the HECK species was I from?

We entered the house and Jasper took a seat on the pale couch. Alice sat next to him and motioned for me to sit in an easy chair across from them. I sat down reluctantly, suddenly terrified.

Jasper began his story.

**AN: Haha yeah, sorry. Cliffhanger-ish. Not to mention short. I'm having a short-chapter problem lately. So…do you want me to update very soon and disregard my priority list? I won't know without reviews! (And mom, you're welcome to review too!)**


	3. Chapter 3

All In The Family

Chapter 3-I Know What You Are

**AN: Sorry about the way-slow update ('specially you, Kiah) I've been working on school and other stories and my defective Twitter and...well yeah. Anyway, I'm updating now. I'm also currently reading Like Last Tuesday Except With Zombies by Angel-Dawes on here. Check that out if you want. It's amazingsauce :)**

**Also, please excuse any possible typos in this chapter.**

Jasper's POV

I sat down on our large couch, studying Tasha's face. She looked confused, and justifiably so, as she had been wondering what she was since Day 1. I smiled at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable here, and launched into my story.

"Okay, Tasha. You came up here to find out what you are, yes?" She nodded. "Well, that's going to take some explanation." I paused, and decided to just come out and say it. "I'm a vampire. So is Alice, and pretty much our entire family." Tasha just blinked. She didn't seem shocked or scared or...anything. It was sort of disconcerting. "But we're not like other vampires," I continued, ignoring Tasha's apathy. "See, we don't drink human blood. We live off of the blood of animals." I paused again, giving Tasha a chance to speak.

"So...am I a vampire, too?"

I smiled. "No. You would remember transforming, in that case." I remembered Alice, and added, "Most likely. But you are sort of right.

"You're what we call a half vampire. Female vampires do not have the ability to reproduce, but it seems that male ones do. A male vampire in Brazil-your and Nahuel's father-discovered this, and fathered about a dozen creatures like yourself. The young baby vampires..." I thought about what I was about to say, and edited the story, telling of Renesmee's unique experience instead. "...were born as humans, and their father stole them away at birth. He wanted to create an army."

"I noticed on the phone that you knew Nahuel was my brother before I even said it," she commented."

"Yeah, all the half-vamps have the same father," confirmed Alice.

"And my aunt took me in before he could find me," Tasha thought aloud, sounding distant.

"The same happened to Nahuel," I explained.

Tasha snapped back to the present. "So...then I'm a half-vampire?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And I drink blood?"

"You can," Alice explained. "You probably know that you can also survive on human food."

"But I can drink blood?"

"Yes," I repeated.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Tasha, smiling.

"What?" I asked, disbelieving.


End file.
